Never Have I Ever Thought That You Had Sex
by Loralie Gold Dream
Summary: College AU when Never Have I Ever leads to Amelia Z Jones to tell the story behind her first time. First One-shot, so please review. Don't think that someone will when you are a someone.


**College AU**

It was the last night of winter break for college students of Heta World University. For the those dormed in the co-ed Crono dorm house, they decided to celebrate by haveing a residence plus one party. Meaning those who lived in Crono were allowed to invite only one person, so as not to get out of hand or too messy the next day. Invites had to bring enough snacks or food for everyone, while the hosts got a small assortment of liquor: one bottle of spanish rum, french red wine, russian vodka -each-, and an eighteen case of beer. A total of eleven are currently there up in the attic -one of them didn't get the meno-, and one of the students, assigned to live there, will not be present till later. The people who typically lived in Crono were from different countries, so it's always interesting when a get together like this happens.

List of residents are as follows:

American: Amelia Zelda Jones, junior, double majors in World History and Government, and single.

Spaniard: Antonio Inigo Montoya Fernández Carriedo, senior, Major in Agricultural and in a relationship with Lovino Vargas.

German: Monika Beilschmidt, sophomore, double majors in Business and Economics, and in a relationship with Feliciana Varges.

French: Francis Bonnefoy, senior, working on a Bachelors in Social Work, and single.

Netherlands Dutch: Tim Abel Govert Morgans, senior, majors in Chemistry with an associates in World Trade, and in a relationship with Madeline Jean Williams.

List of the invites are as follows:

Canadian/American: Madeline Jean Williams, junior, majors in Environmental Science with an associates in Veterinary Studies, and in a relationship with Tim Abel Govert Morgans.

British: Arther Kirkland, senior, double majors in English Literature and World Mythology, and is single.

Japanese: Sakura Honda, junior, working on a Masters in Animation, and single.

Greek: Heracles Karpusi, junior, majors in Architecture -the one who didn't get the meno-, and is single but has a serious crush on Sakura Honda.

Italian: Feliciana Varges, sophomore, working on Bachelors in Classic Art and in a relationship with Monika Beilschmidt.

Italian: Lovino Vargas, junior, majors in Criminal Law, and is in a relationship with Antonio Inigo Montoya Fernández Carriedo.

So this all started at eight thirty and everyone arrived by nine. Food -non of which was Arther's- and drinks were passed out, music was playing in the background, and talks of what everyone did over the break was nice... enough.

 _"We were just making out fratello."_

 _"If I'm waiting till marriage then so are you!"_

 _"Hypocrite; you and Antonio have sex practically every night!"_

 _"It's oral, so it doesn't count. Right Lovi?"_

A round of bullshit was said among the group, leaving a red faced Italian and German. Time went on and everyone was fairly buzzed and someone brought up the game of 'Never Have I Ever' with a shot of vodka as punishment for having done what the other person hasn't. Five rounds later a rather drunk Monika said, "Never Have I Ever been given or gave any type of sex; this includes finger banging and oral." Everyone took a shot except for Feliciana and Sakura. Now this would have been brushed off, if most of the group wasn't giving a raised brow at Amelia.

"Did you lose it over the break?" asked Arther.

"Lose what?"

"Your virginity, Americana idiota."

The door bell then rang, and Tim stood up to get it, knowing that it must be the new student that was to be Amelia's new roommate.

"Ohhh, I haven't had that card since I turned fourteen."

"WHAT!"

"Woh, everyone calm down eh."

"Forgive us Amelia-chan, but it's just that in all the time we have known you it was assumed that you were a virgin... till you proved other wise just now."

"Qui, and every time you see anything related to sex you turn such an amusing shy creature." 'Ohhonhonhon'

'Yawn' "You don't even seem to notice when your being flirted with."

"I get flirted by people?"

"You do Ame." sighed Madeline at her twins obliviousness.

"Well why did any of you tell me!"

"Do you know how embarrassing that would be to the flirt? Once I started to flirt with Moni, her sister told her what I was doing, right infront of both of us."

"Sí, you have a point Feli, but if Jul hadn't done that, then where would you two be."

"Very pissy." Monika moaned as she cuddled her girlfriend.

"Whatever but Amelia why so young; you were only a babe." Arther always thought fourteen was a time for puppy love and crushes, at least thats how is was for him.

"Guys, I get that the age is concerning but it wasn't something we did for shits and giggles. Ya'll know I never do anything that'll give me grief, and if it makes you feel better we had safe sex."

Tim came back up and rejoined his girlfriend, "Your new roommate is here Amelia, and get along with this one this time."

"Guy, or gal?"

"Guy."

The group of friends then fell into a silence, taking in this new information -except for Madeline-. Amelia was the child of their group, even if she wasn't the youngest. She was childish, however that's not always a bad thing. Everything that ever gave the american the smallest bit of enjoyment, would be expressed so much more then what was expected. Some people don't like Amelia for this, but she never gave them that power over her head. Even with her childish attitude, when push came to shove the american would go out walking with a fresh set of bruises. Now what was on everyones mind was...

"What's the story behind you first lover?"... Feili always had a interesting way of breaking the ice.

"Feliciana that's rude, and I don't want to know about her sex life. It's enough that I have to live with her."

Amelia would normally pout at this, but she laughed at the Gerita couple in all of their drunken cuteness. It was then Sakura spoke up, "It not the details of the sex that Feliciana-chan is asking, just the backstory behind your frist and maybe the reason why at all." The greek had a few reasons for keeping his opinion to himself: to preoccupied staring at the japanese's pink face, and his opinion would cause a fight between him and the american -wouldn't be the first time either-. Said american was contemplating on whether or not to tell them.

"Ya sure? It's kinda long."

"It's your choice Ame; you don't have to if you don't want to."

..."Get yourselves comfortable cause this'll take a while." Everyone did.

"Starts on my fourth birthday; the cranky old man that lived the house over from my home, sold it to a slavic family of five. The folks that bought the place couldn't have kids of their own, so they fostered a trio of three siblings from Russia. They're later adopted but that's later. Oldest was a girl I called Kat, with a 'K', she was twelve at the time. I could never pronounce her name right. Middle child was a boy named Ivan who was six, to piss him off I called him an arrange of nicknames. Vanya, Iva, Van-Van, and Bon-Bon were my favorites. The youngest was five, Natasha was her name and she didn't exactly like me. So on mine and Maddie's birthday day they moved in. Mom invited the trio over while the adults got the heavy lifting done. Kat instantly became 'older sister' over all of us and Maddie's first crush."

A can of beer then nearly hit Amelia, but she caught it. "Madeline Jean Williams, I am shocked that you would do something so unlady like." teased the american in a southern accent.

"Lady in public, bitch at the core."

"Can do. So as I was saying, they came over and only Kat warmed up to us. The other two were just stand off-ish, but me n Maddie were cool with it. Then school started, and they got picked on alot, for some stupid reason or another. Ivan and Natasha kept getting into fights in n outside of school. After a year things seemed to calm down for them, Ivan got a Ghost Rider vibe to him too. We got close with Kat and to a point Ivan and Natasha. Ivan officially became my friend after fighting with me against pack of third graders. Leading Trick was hazing me for being a Tom-Boy and called Maddie a hoe. So yeah, from there we got close, but when I was ten things got weird so me. I was an early bloomer and the rag came that summer too. All this stuff about babies, cramps, the subscription birth control. what was going on with my body freaked me out, to where I distanced myself from Ivan. Natasha literally slapped me around for a bit to knock some sense into me and said this, 'You idiot, this was going to happen anyway. But look at whats around you; Big Brother is worried about you. Grow a pair you coward!' So I told him everything."

"Pardón, but you don't mean everything, right?"

"No, Ame told him everything our parents and the doctor told her."

"Never saw his face so red till later. Natasha started to tolerate my existence after that and me and Ivan got even more closer. Whenever either of us had free time it would be spent together. Didn't mean that we never argued every now and then."

"You guys looked like the Cold War in action."

"And you were no help. Time passes and it's summer again. Kat's twenty-one in college, Ivan sixteen in high school, Natasha fifteen in high school, Maddie and I thirteen going on to fourteen and into high school. Our birthday was celebrated a week early cause our parents had to work away from home. During that time Ivan told me that he had been fighting with his parents. Natasha left to go sleep over at Kat's till things calmed. On my actual birthday at around nine thirty, Ivan came over. We went up to my room and that's when he told me everything. Him and his parents were fighting because they wanted to send him to military boarding school. Turned out that the fighting never stopped, only that it was just Ivan taking all the hits n never gettin caught. But his parents caught on; why he always came home with bruises, wore clothes like turtle-necks. It made them worried. The fact that he never told me pissed me off so bad that I tore off his shirt and pinned him to my bed."

"WHAT?!"

"Not like that, I originally did it so I could check for bruises." At this point in Amelia's story her eyes were wide and cheeks painted pink, and not from the liquor. "I was his best friend and its a rule that you tell'em everything."

"Please continue Amelia; I haven't heard of a love story like this in ages!" begged Francis.

"... I wouldn't call it that... where was I?"

"You ripped of this Ivan's shirt."

"Thanks Lovino, so I did that to check for bruises n found a few. They were mostly on the biceps, but what scared me was a scar between his collarbone bone and neck. I don't know why but I kissed it... once I started I couldn't stop... The next morning he asked why; my answer was 'I was lost to you.'"

A silence filled the group again. Everyone saw Amelia a little different, like she just grew up right before their eye's.

Madeline sees what the silence is doing to her sister, it makes Amelia go back to the day she said goodbye to Ivan. Madeline saw them the morning after they had sex, and for the most part wanted to beat them senseless. Even after explaining why they slept together, she puched them both. Amelia and Ivan continued to have sex that summer till Ivan was shipped off. Her sister never cried so much before. The only brightside to this were the letters they would send to eachother. Amelia also took Ivan's place as the shield for his family, and had more success. But things didn't stay that way, because Amelia and Madeline's parents divorced. Their father took Amelia, and their Mother took Madeline. Even changed her daughter's last name to her maiden name. Their home was sold quickly, but Amelia sent Ivan one last letter before losing contact with him.

"We should start cleaning up. Heracles your on dishes and recyclables, everyone else pick up anything that looks like a mess to Monika-kun and Tim-san." ordered Sakura

Clean up was done by one in the morning and everyone shoveled out in ten minutes. Amelia took a shower before heading to bed. In the dark of her room she hears light snoring, figuring that it must be her knew roommate. It wasn't the first time she roomed with a guy, they just felt awkward living with a girl most of the time. She changes into an over-sized Super-Man shirt, undergarments, and bikini socks. Snuggling into bed with a velvety quilt, the american welcomes sleep like a lover.

As morning light cracks in through the drapes our american's roommate wakes up to prepare for the day. After standing up to stretch, he sees the person he'll be rooming with. Surprise hits him, then delight.

"Sunflower."


End file.
